Well that was awkward
by Torchi-chan
Summary: Nami and Vivi are relaxing on the couch, watching TV while waiting for their son to get home. They decide to get a little frisky while they wait. NamixVivi. This is my gift to claude-cloud for the opsecretvalentine event on tumblr! Rated M to be safe.


Nami was laying on the couch with her head in Vivi's lap, lazily flicking through the channels. She was so bored, and there was nothing good on the TV that she could find, which was typical. She sometimes wondered why she even bothered to waste money on something so useless until she remembered that Chopper had a few shows he loved, and she herself had a few shows she couldn't live without. Though, she could possibly call in and negotiate some promotions, or even try and cut off what they didn't need. Nami nodded to herself, knowing that's what she was going to do, though not right now. She was way too comfortable relaxing with her wife, Vivi.

Nami looked up at Vivi, lifting her hand and running her fingers through Vivi's cotton candy blue hair, smiling softly. "Have I ever told you I love you?" She asked, brushing her fingers lightly along Vivi's cheek.

Vivi blushed a little and smiled brightly, letting out a joyous laugh and leaning into Nami's touch. "Only about every day, Nami." She chuckled, leaning down to kiss Nami.

Nami pushed herself up on her elbows to meet Vivi halfway. Their lips met, and Nami didn't think she could be much happier than she was at that moment, being close to the love of her life. Nami pulled back and got up, smiling at Vivi. "Lay down." She said softly, wanting to get more comfortable on the couch before their son, Chopper got home with his new friend.

Nami watched as Vivi did as she was told, using a pillow to rest herself against. She really loved how beautiful Vivi looked at that moment, laying back against the pillow with her vibrant blue hair splayed out around her and a soft smile gracing her soft lips. Nami was overjoyed when Vivi beckoned her over. She moved closer to Vivi and rested against her, resting her head in the crook of Vivi's neck.

"Chopper is going to be home soon." Vivi whispered softly, wrapping her right arm around Nami's waist and using her left to run her fingers through Nami's hair, smiling brightly at how smooth and silky it was.

Nami smiled more and practically melted into Vivi's arms. "Yeah, and he's bringing a new friend home. I wonder what the kid is going to be like." She murmured, trying not to fall asleep.

Vivi nodded, agreeing with Nami, as she was wondering the same thing. It wasn't odd for Chopper to ask if he could bring someone home, but this person was a new friend and they were both eager to meet the kid, if the person was a kid at all. Chopper had a knack of making friends that were much older than him, seeing as he was in a grade higher than kids his age. Chopper was flying through school at an alarming rate, which made Vivi proud that her son was a genius. It just made her a little sad that her baby was going through life so fast. He was only eight and already in high school level classes.

Vivi sighed and tried to shake herself from those thoughts. She was so proud of Chopper and she wasn't going to dwell on it. She focused her attention on Nami and ran her fingers down Nami's back, giggling at the shiver that caused. She did it again, testing the waters to see what kind of reaction that would cause. Nami was always really sensitive to touch and it was always fun to see what would happen.

Nami pushed herself up onto her elbows and smirked at Vivi. "Are you sure you want to do that? Chopper is going to come home soon."

"I'm sure he won't be home that soon." Vivi teased, looking Nami in the eyes.

Nami shook her head with a chuckle and nodded. "You got me." She said and leaned in, pressing her lips to Vivi's once more.

Vivi smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth when Nami decided to take it one step further. They hadn't done this in a while and Vivi missed it, when she felt so close to her wife. She wrapped her arms around Nami, pulling her closer.

Nami leaned closer, feeling things heating up which she wasn't against in the very least. She continued to kiss Vivi for a few moments longer, then decided to take things up a notch. She pulled away for a moment, just long enough to catch the pout on Vivi's perfect lips before she leaned in and kissed the nape of her wife's neck, before she opened her mouth and began to explore the area with her tongue and teeth, trying to see if she could find any new sensitive areas. She made sure to revisit the spots she already knew, just to keep things exciting.

Nami kept at this for a few more moments, enjoying the pleased sounds she was drawing from Vivi. Then she moved down to Vivi's collarbone, deciding to put her hands to work. She moved so that she was on her knees and then let her hands roam. Her right hand ran up along Vivi's inner thigh, drawing a gasp from the girl. Her left hand made work along Vivi's upper body, running teasing touches over all the sensitive spots she knew of.

"Nami, stop teasing…" Vivi gasped, trying to take deeper breaths.

Nami smirked and gave the skin over Vivi's collarbone a sharp suck. She then moved her right hand up to the waistband of Vivi's pants, slipping her fingers inside and under her panties. She finally found her prize and wasn't at all surprized to find how excited Vivi was. She lifted her head and smiled teasingly at Vivi as she slipped one finger inside her. "You're already so excited. Am I that good?"

Vivi moved her legs apart a little more to give Nami more room, flushing a dark red. She covered her face in embarrassment at what Nami was asking. She nodded and cried out when Nami pulled her finger out and started to tease her. She bit down on her lip and looked up at Nami when her hands were pulled from her face.

Nami kissed Vivi and took the girl's bottom lip between her teeth, moving her fingers faster. She didn't hear the lock on the door turning, nor did she hear the two people entering the house and walking to the living room where they were. She just continued what she was doing, kissing Vivi a little more roughly.

Chopper had taken his new friend, Zoro to his house and was bringing him to meet his two mothers before they would head to Chopper's room to work on their class project. He wasn't expecting to see them like this though. "Um… Hi mommy, and mommy." He squeaked, looking at Zoro with wide eyes.

Nami pulled away from the kiss and looked at her son with wide, horrified eyes. She then looked at the boy that was with her son, noting that he looked to be about fifteen or so. She also noticed that he had really stupid looking green hair. She was too shocked to move, or even register that her hand was still down Vivi's pants.

Vivi looked over at Chopper, an equally horrified look on her face. Her eyes flicked to the new boy and saw how red the poor guy was. She looked at Chopper again and swallowed the lump in her throat. "H-hi Chopper." She said and tapped Nami's arm, trying to get her to remove her hand from her pants.

Nami yanked her hand out and quickly moved it behind her back. She laughed nervously, cheeks flushing almost as red as Chopper's friend. "Hey sweetie, is this your new friend? What's his name?" She tried to ignore how her voice shook.

Chopper was blushing brightly, embarrassed that they had walked in on such a thing. "This is Zoro, he's in my history class and he's here to work on a project. W-we're going to go to my room now, sorry for interrupting!" He squeaked and made a beeline to the stairs.

Zoro waved awkwardly, trying to make his blush disappear. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." He mentally swore when his voice cracked, turning away from the two mothers and following Chopper.

Nami sat on the couch, beside Vivi for a few awkward moments, not looking at her partner. What had just happened was probably one of the most awkward things that's ever happened to her. She took a deep breath, then looked at Vivi to see if she was mad. Right when their eyes met, they both cracked and burst out into laughter, unable to hold it in. They then relaxed back and started to watch TV once more, deciding to push what just happened behind them and not worry about it. They couldn't help but feel bad for both Chopper and Zoro, but that was okay. They would get over it.

* * *

**This is my gift to claude-cloud for the opsecretvalentine event! I really hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's so short, I just really liked the idea and thought it would be fun to write! **

**This is my first time writing Nami and Vivi so I was a little lost with it, but I hope you all like it anyways! **


End file.
